


AH(igh) Crew

by webbstar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drug Use, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webbstar/pseuds/webbstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys deal with a day at the office after taking part in a particularly special treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone went through their normal routines when it came to getting ready. Michael and Geoff headed over to the fridge and cleared it out, Michael going for the non-alcoholic drinks, while Geoff juggled five bottles of liquor, one for each man, except Ray. The two headed back into their office, where Ray and Jack were setting up everyone's mics.  
"Hey, Ray," Geoff started as he followed the boy, placing a bottle right next to every mic that Ray set down. "Did you, uh, go to the bathroom?"He straightened out his hoodie and turned to face the smaller man. Ray shook his head, not bothering to look his boss in the eyes. "I went like, right after I got back from lunch." 

"Ray." Geoff stated, crossing his arms like a stern father, "Go. To. The. Bathroom." Ever since the Mass Effect/Minecraft Let's Play where Ray disappeared for about half-an-hour, Geoff couldn't trust the Puerto-Rican's bladder to hold up for longer than an hour. 

"Geoff, please, it was one ti-"

"RAY!" Michael interjected. "Just go to the fucking bathroom. It's not gonna hurt anything." Ray groaned and dropped the last mic on Geoff's desk, shuffling past Gavin, who stood in the doorway with a solemn look. "Guys, we can't order pizza." The men stared at Gavin as if he'd told them that all of their mothers had died. "Why?" Jack questioned. Michael and Geoff were busy racking their brains for the answer to the same question. 

"Matt said he didn't want any deliveries after the 636 incident." They all thought back to the chaos that had erupted after ordering pizza on their last day at the 636 office. THe delivery boy was a huge fan of Red vs Blue, and bragged to all of his friends that he got to meet the cast. By the time Rooster Teeth opened their gates, a number of cars, each filled with ten or more people had squeezed through behind the one Domino's car. It took forty-five minutes, a threat to call the cops, and Michael making an appearance with a baseball bat to get them out. 

"Well can't we go pick it up?" Jack suggested with a shrug, looking around to see how the idea sat with everyone else. "It'll only take twenty minutes, tops." Geoff shook his head and sighed. "We're already behind schedule. We still have to record 'GO!'" He paused to emphasize the proper pronunciation of the title, complete with the voice crack. "and VS, and a pretty long Things to Do. This Let's Play is already gonna be long as dicks. I'd like to get home to my family sometime before midnight." The men nodded with reluctant agreement. They had a lot of trouble catching up with all of the content they were supposed to record weeks ago due to the constant conflicts among the group, specifically Gavin, who barely spent more than two weeks in Austin at a time, and Ryan, who was taking extreme care to ensure that his newest baby stayed alive. It was one of the few days that every single Achievement Hunter was in the office, and Geoff had taken pains to cram in as much recording as possible. The boys had informed Ray of the situation when he walked into the room and he commenced sulking at his desk like the others until Ryan entered. When he was told the sad tale of the pizza, he tried to think of the most plausible solution. "Hey, didn't we get our fan stuff today?" 

Geoff nodded, lacking to see the connection between the pizza and the fans. It was the second Monday of the month, also known as the day that everyone in the office sorts through fanmail. "Well don't the fans send a lot of food and stuff? We could just eat that." There was a beat as every man made eye contact with each other and immediately raced towards the front office. 

They grabbed all that they could carry, not bothering to differentiate between plush toys and food. It didn't take them long to sort through all of the stuff, and Ryan was complimented by every member of the crew for his glorious idea. Each man had a sizable pile of goodies when it was all said and done. Geoff got enough liquor infused baked goods and candies to get a man drunk for a lifetime. Michael got a multitude of cupcakes in honor of his recent cutting of the cake, along with many cheesy products (particularly ones with swiss-fucking-cheese). Ryan got more meat than anyone had ever dared to consider consuming in one sitting, and almost as much CHEESE as Michael (the joke hadn't been going on for long, but he was sure that the amount of cheese would increase when the video started to get more views). As for Gavin, Ray and Jack, they all got traditonal treats from their homelands. Great Britain, New York/Puerto Rico, and Australia (which might as well be Jack's homeland). The six men were completely content with their newly found stacks of food, but there was something else that they'd nearly over-looked. A batch of brownies for all of them.


	2. The Onset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys really get into it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> casually back after maybe 82 years ok

"Oh man brownies! I'm all about it," Ray commented. He nudged Gavin to grab the tray from the shelves, and popped one into his mouth once the batch reached his hand. The rest of the men followed suit, each taking a small square and appreciated the gooey, chocolaty flavor. Geoff leaned over to the tray to grab another brownie, and noticede called a note taped to the side. "Oh guys," he called, mouth still full, "they left us a note." He swallowed and cleared his throat before continuing. "Dear AH Crew-"

"That's Us!!" Chimed Ray, followed by cheers from the rest of the room.

"I hope you enjoy the brownies, specifically at 4:20 so you can JUST BLAY. Love, Ana"

"I don't get it," Ray mumbled, a deadpan expression that was pasted onto his face. The rest of the men exploded, each using their favorite variation of Ray's horribly overused phrase.

When they all died down, there was a beat, as the crew actually processed what the note said.

"Did we just get drugged?"

Ryan's voiced cracked as the panic seeped its way into his thoughts. He looked around for conformation, and was met with various shrugs and mumbles.

"Matt, Jeremy, get yer little asses in here." Geoff sat down in his chair and looked at the schedule, trying to decide which videos would be best to film in their pending state.

"Show of hands, who's done this before?"

Geoff's eyes watched all of the men closely as all but one their hands raised.

"Jack, really?"

"It's illegal!! Why would I do something illegal?"

Ryan chuckled at the bearded man's expression, getting more and more red with every second he was studied by all of the others.

"Oh yeah, Jack's "Mr. Goody-Two-I Go-To-The-Dentist-Every-Week-Shoes" Ray reminded everyone.

"Ohhh fucking got 'em from Ray, comin' out hot."

Jack rolled his eyes so far back he thought he'd never see the light again. "So what's the deal with these? How weird am I gonna feel? Am I gonna start talking in tongues?"

"Nah, it's never that serious. Or, it shouldn't be at least, "Michael assured him, standing up to grab his backpack from the couch. "Does this mean we can get high at work now?"

"I'll probably be ten times funnier." Ray added, looking at Geoff with pleading eyes.

"Or ten times more asleep ya fuckin idiot" Geoff retorted, shutting the conversation down for now.

 

"Oh fuckin idiot, call out from Geoff." Matt pointed as he walked into the room, confirming the statement's validity. Jeremy wasn't too far behind, giggling at his co-workers banter.

 

"Listen up," Geoff started, waving the two over to him, "we've just been drugged. In the good way."

 

"No way can I have some?" Jeremy's eyes lit up. He hadn't found a decent dealer since moving to Texas, and had been jonesin' for some quality bud the minute he began unpacking. 

 

"No dumbass, you and Matt have to take care of the actual business-y stuff today. Tell Lindsay and Caleb that they're our care takers to make sure we don't go out into the world and do something fucking retarded. And tell Kdin that he's gonna be the one wading through all of the bullshit we record today." Geoff hated having to act like a real boss. The need for authority rarely ever came up, but when it did, he always felt weird about having to boss around his friends. 

Matt and Jeremy nodded and went back to the AH Thugs to relay the information.

 

"What's on the docket for today, Ry-Bread?"

 

Ryan leaned over to the bulletin in between his and Geoff's desk to read the schedule that Kdin printed out for them each morning. 

 

"Uhh, Mini-Golf, GTAV, NHL, Destiny, Octodad, Top Chef, and are we doing something in Sims? Like the best house plan or whatever?"

 

"The Sims is a Joel and Adam thing, but Jesus Christ.. Who has individual recordings today?"Ray, Ryan, Michael and Gavin raised their hand. "Do you think you could do that at home? We've got too much to do, and we're probably going to be going twice as slow."

 

"Geoff, stop worrying about it!" Michael demanded, walking over to comfort the older man. "We've all played video games high before. We all know how to keep it together. Expect for Jack because he's a jackass." Michael's last comment melted the anxiety in the heavily tattoo-ed man, and he broke into a smile. 

 

"I guess we may as well enjoy it... Hey Ray, what time is it?"

 

Ray looked at the clock, and couldn't believe his eyes."12:47"

 

Everyone whipped their head to look at the Puerto-Rican, who was still staring at the time on his computer. 

 

"No way. We've been sitting here for like, 20 minutes," Jack argued, pulling his phone out to check the real time. His face paled a bit when he realized that Ray had been right. 

 

"What time did we say to get started by?" Geoff was trying to wrap his head around the timeline that lead them up to this very surreal moment.

 

"Uh, we all got back at around 12:30, started to prep, and we said that we would start recording at 12:45." 

 

There was a lapse of silence as the men realized how little time had passed. It rattled their brain, and sent a  chill down their spines.

 

"It's kickin off early boys, gear the fuck up." Michael smiled and propped his feet on his desk. "So what are we starting first?"

**Author's Note:**

> It's been just shy of 1,000 years since I've posted on here but.... I'M BACK!! Hope y'all enjoyed. -Kara <3


End file.
